Pumps for molten metal can be used to transfer molten metal from one location to another, which are referred to as transfer pumps. Usually, such pumps only transfer molten metal between locations or only circulate molten metal. However, a new design by the assignee can combine functions in a single pump. That is, the same pump can transfer the molten metal between locations or circulate the molten metal around the pump, or can conduct both operations simultaneously. Transfer pumps include a pump base that is submerged in the molten metal and include a riser enabling the molten metal to travel along a passageway of the riser, to an elbow at the motor mount above the molten metal, and then along the piping there to another location.
In the past, pumps have had risers cemented to the base. In addition, the riser has been connected to the motor mount by cementing a socket onto an end of the riser having flanges that are fastened to the motor mount. When the riser of the pump becomes worn, the riser and cemented socket on the end of the riser are often both disposed of.